


I Never Meant For This to Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also possible romantic relationships?, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Gen, I just really wanted to write something about bittybones, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Insert, all the bitties will appear eventually, all the bitties would be named, and it all gets super fun, hope ya'll enjoy, just basically a detective having bitties, mayyyyybe, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really meant for this to happen, but you just couldn’t stop yourself. When you saw the small bitties, you just couldn’t deny the strange pull you felt towards them. Besides, would it really be that bad to take in these little monsters? Everyone else did. </p><p>What’s the worse that could happen anyway?<br/>(A lot, apparently.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Meant For This to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I just edited the chapter because it felt like the narration was a little stiff and I wasn't happy about it. Don't worry, I'll be jumping back to writing this soon!

You don’t know why you wanted a bitty. Well, you did. For the longest time, you were alone. Sure you got to travel all over the place and meet all sorts of people; going to places that others only dreamed of visiting. You got to feel a strong sense of satisfaction when you got to complete your assignments, helping in ways that no one else can do as well as you can. But, it didn’t stave off the loneliness for long.

 

So when you saw them, riding on the shoulders of their owners, chatting idly and laughing, you knew it. You just had to to get one.

 

Although you did hesitate, which you couldn’t help. You liked knowing what you were getting into, and you weren’t exactly sure that you were ready for the responsibility. In between your assignments, was just a small space of time where you were free to do what you wished until you were off to the next. And that didn’t account for all the time that you worked tirelessly on your job. There were times that you barely event slept, even ending up passing out at times when you underestimated your body’s need for sleep. Not to mention that you read some bitties need a lot of attention, and you didn’t want to be that person and end up bringing them because you realized that you bit off more than you can chew.

 

Still, you really wanted a little companion, and despite all that, you were quite determined to get one to call your own.  

 

And so, that’s how you found yourself walking down the business district of the city you were staying in, enjoying the late afternoon sun after a hard month’s amount work. You had just finished one of your assignments; solving a murder of a famous politician that seemingly had no leads or evidence. It was a tricky case, but one that posed no problem to you when you found a clue, cleverly hidden away from sight. It only became a matter of time till you managed to pull the pieces together and find the culprit (it was the maid).

 

You weren’t surprised to hear that there was a bitty adoption centre in the city. Due to their quick popularity, you expected it was only a matter of time. At least it made things a lot easier for you, and you felt your excitement grow as you glanced at the posters of the different bitties stuck against the quaint pastel coloured walls. It certainly did stand out compared to all the buildings surrounding it, which seemed a little dull in comparison.

 

Apparently, some new bitties were coming soon. They looked like flowers from the look of it. The batch was mostly silhouetted, besides one that stood in the foreground that took the form of a rose with a face.

 

A gentle chime echoed throughout the store as you entered, drawing a couple of heads from the small crowd that formed at the other side of the room, around what you guessed was the counter. A rabbit monster was talking to them, with what seemed like the same rose bitty from before wrapped around their arm.

 

The audience was enjoying the new bitty, cooing over them and complimenting how cute it was, making the little flower blush and close up its petals, which only made them squeal at the sight.

 

You only sighed, glancing around the rest of the store since that the only employee present was a little busy.

 

The place was more spacious than what you expected from the outside. There were different sections along the walls; that housed little clothing for them, food, and even houses. Tables were spread out across the room, walled with glass, almost like an aquarium, with signs above that told you what kind of bitties lived in them. The bitties were busy playing and walking around in their enclosures. Although some eventually stopped to watch and greet you when you walked by their displays.

 

You made sure to smile and wave back at them as you passed.

 

Honestly, you weren’t sure which of them would be a good travelling companion to you yet. Most of the information about bitties out there was still rather vague, and your needs were a little particular. With the employee occupied, you just had to look around the store and keep yourself entertained until they were available.

 

You took to watching the bitties, hoping to get a feel for them to at least give you some idea which would be a good candidate. Although you avoided staying one place for too long; you really didn’t want to bring their hopes up and disappoint them, or have yourself get too attached. They may be pets, but with their level of sentience, it was hard to stick that sort of label on them without you feeling uncomfortable doing so.

 

Feeling a little self-conscious, you decided to turn to look at the accessories section to not rile the little ones out. You could feel that it was only a matter of time before one of them asked you to adopt them.

 

“Get away from me, you fuck!”

 

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to…!”

 

You glanced back at the display behind you, noting the ‘Grillbitty’ sign above it.

 

A Curly was cowering before the Grimby; if you remembered their types correctly. The little water elemental crossed his arms over his face, cornered against the walls, shaking like a leaf. The Grimby’s head flared wildly, the tongues of fire that made up his fair growing bigger and turning to a more intense colour. He continued to throw profanities at the other bitty, getting even more worked up while the other just curled up into a ball even more.

 

At that point, you didn’t realize that you were moving until your hand reached passed the searing heat to scoop up the water elemental.

 

“Just going to borrow him, darling,” you smirked, before walking to the other side of the room, well away from the enclosure. You tried hard not to laugh at the Grimby’s angry swearing after you, only managing to sober up when you heard the quiet sobbing noises coming from your hands. Your eyes softened. “Hey buddy, you alright?”

 

The little blue bitty tensed, sniffling as he peaked at you. His breathing was a little shaky, still hiccuping in distress, but he managed to give you a stiff nod. You gave him a smile, seeing that not part of him was seemingly hurt.

 

You swept across the room, sighing unhappily when the employee was missing. The audience from before only remained to be a few stragglers browsing through the wares, talking to their bitties. You didn’t really want to bother them.

 

Instead, you walked down to the counter, sitting down with your back pressed against it.

 

“How about you wait with me for a little huh, bud?” You asked the Curly, who looked a little calmer now, although still a little teary as he rubbed his cyan eyes. He nodded numbly.

 

He was so small in your hand, barely even the size of your palm. You felt a sense of worry claw against your chest at his unhappy expression. Gently you idly ran your fingers up and down his back, comforting the distressed bitty as best you could, watching as he closed his eyes. You noted how pleasantly warm he felt, and how you enjoyed playing with his hair. You sort of expected that he was cooler than the other grillbitties, not warm like this. It sort of felt like you were holding a nice cup of hot chocolate.

 

His shaking began to lessen, and his sniffles started to quiet down. You noticed that he seemed to lean against your touch, which made some part of you melt in delight.

 

“I guess you’re the one that Grimby was complaining about?”

 

You jumped, the sudden voice catching you off guard as you looked up. The rabbit monster smiled at you, arms crossed but expression more amused than annoyed. You sort of realized that her cream fur didn't cover their head, being what you assumed was bone. Although interestingly, she still had red hair.

 

You shrugged helplessly, taking their expression as a good sign.

 

“Guilty,” you admitted, and carefully stood up. “Sorry about that.”

 

“She helped me, Momma!” The Curly quickly explained, standing up as well. “I accidentally crossed over to Grimby’s side, and he started yelling at me again. And I just-”

 

“I know baby,” she smiled, her ears folding back as she reached out towards the bitty. He climbed onto her hand readily, climbing to sit on her shoulders. “The others explained.” She gave him a little smooch on the head, causing him to giggle. She turned to you. “Thank you so much for helping him. Is there anything I can help you with today?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I was, uh, actually wondering if you could help me decide on what sort of bitty I should get?” You smiled, slipping your hands into your jacket’s pockets. “If that’s alright?”

 

“Of course,” she walked around to the back of the counter. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Well, I was planning on adopting a bitty as a travelling companion of sorts, since I’m barely home and it can get a little lonely just being myself. I’ve read what I can about them online, but I couldn’t find out which ones take well to travelling.”

 

She hummed, her ears perking up in thought. “Some bitties don’t take well to changing environments,” she stroked the Curly’s cheek. “Mostly those that are rather territorial or timid wouldn’t be ones I would recommend for you if you’re going to bring them along while you work. I suggest you avoid getting bitties like Cherry, Boss, Grimby and Edgy. The others should do well with travelling, just as long as you don’t lose them.

 

“Although my biggest concern is if you’ll have enough time to spend with them while they’re with you. What kind of work do you do exactly?”

 

“Oh, I work as a private investigator,” you answered.

 

“I see, and how long do you work for exactly?”

 

“It depends on the case. My times are a little out of control since I tend to forget sleeping when I work, but I’m trying to avoid that. Still, I usually find a lot of downtime more often than not, especially after I finish a case.”

 

“Hmm, in that case, I would also suggest to avoiding the more clingy bitties like Meek and Ray,” suddenly her eyes sockets shrunk to slits as she peered past you. “I’d recommend getting the calmer and chill ones...um, excuse me I have to deal with a little problem.”

 

You nodded, glancing back behind you to see a bit of chaos in the Sans bitty section, where a red-jacketed skelebitty was levitating another similar looking one, but with more of a maroon coloured jacket. Likely an Edgy and a Cherry.

 

You idly wondered if this was a normal occurrence.

 

“So...you travel a lot?” A soft voice called your attention back, meeting with the curious gaze of the Curly. You didn’t realize that he was left behind on the desk.

 

“Uh, yeah,” you chuckled, “it’s a pretty cool quirk of my job.”

 

“Oh? What do you do as an a...private investigator?”

 

“Well, I’m sort of like a police officer, but I’m a little more special. I help solve cases, but the sorts that some people think can’t be solved. If it’s impossible, then I get called in to figure it out.”

 

“You must be really smart then!” The Curly exclaimed, eyes widening in awe. You felt yourself melt once more.

 

“I guess,” you sighed, your shoulders slumping. “It does get pretty lonely, though.”

 

And that was the truth.

 

Sure you get to befriend the people you get to work with, but there’s always this urgency and air of professionalism that tend to loom over those relationships. You barely get even to hang out with them, so you’ve ended up just throwing yourself into your work to ignore that loneliness.

 

Crybaby quickly passed you, cupping the Edgy in her hands as she promised that she'd come back to you soon, before slipping behind the ‘employee's only’ door that was behind the counter. You glanced back to the rest of the store, noting that all the customers have already left. It was also a little darker than usual outside.

 

The answer came when you heard the soft pelt of rain beginning to cascade on the roof. Great.

 

Well, at least you got a jacket with you.

 

Speaking of your jacket, you could feel a gentle tug from it. The Curly looked extremely embarrassed when you looked back at him, his eyes darting around as he seemed to be at lost for what to say. Realizing what he was trying to do, you gently cupped his back, letting your thumb brush against his cheek.

 

“Would you like to come with me?” He jerked his head up towards you, eyes widening. You chuckled. “I’ll be a little busy at times, though, but I’m sure we can figure something out when we come to it. Besides, I’d hate for you to go back to your display with that mean Grimby. What do you think?”

 

His expression gently relaxed to a smile, nuzzling against your thumb. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~! 
> 
> Also I'm doing this series by using a 100 words themes list as prompts for each chapter. That doesn't mean that I'll be writing 100 chapters though; it'll go for however long the story wants to go for :D  
> o w o
> 
> Also, if you put the title of the fic with the chapter name, they make up a sentence together! (I got the idea from http://glitterbark.tumblr.com and her gaster x reader fanfic )


End file.
